All on a walk home
by AVATAR's maddest Hatter
Summary: While walking home, Yumi bursts out in song, and Ulrich watches following her. My first song fic, So I do not know if it's good, or not, you be the judges.


Summary: Yumi walks home singing, and Ulrich follows.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code: Lyoko, or the song "I want someone to love." I am merely borrowing them to entertain myself and others. Do not worry, I will only use them for pointless fluff. They will be returned unharmed and ready to fight evil when I'm done! Happy reading.

Note: this idea came to me while I was listening to my anime soundtrack, and "I want someone to love." From sailor moon was playing, then this idea bugged me until I pulled my lazy ass in front of the computer to type it!

Yumi waved goodbye as she turned away from her friends and headed down the familiar path to her home. Just as she started her footing a song popped into her head. She hardly knew where she heard it from, but it continued to drive her crazy. She started humming the tune before breaking out into full song.

"_Got a feeling you're the one now. My heart's beating' for ya stronger. Every day I'm dreaming of you. What's a girl in love to do umnh?"_

"_Got emotions that are real and growing, can't seem to keep them from showing."_

"_Just want to shout out to the sky PLEASE BE MINE!!"_

"_I want someone to love, to be my everything! I just want to be with you, be with you baby!" _

"'_Cause if I had your love? I'd have everything! I just want to be with you, be with you baby, baby yeah!" _

Yumi started to dance a little oblivious to the brown head following her.

"_Listen out to what I'm saying, 'cause this ain't a game I'm playing, you may think the girls are fine, but BOY I'm GONNA MAKE YOU MINE!!" _

"_So start thinking in a new direction, you and I would be total perfection! The cool side of affection-here you go!"_

"_I want someone to love, to be my everything! I just want to be with you, be with you baby!" _

"'_Cause if I had your love? I'd have everything! I just want to be with you, be with you baby, baby yeah"_

Ulrich followed Yumi as quietly as he could, he smiled at Yumi expressing herself so freely. She looked like an angel dancing around the streets singing her heart out to no one in particular. He was mesmerized by the sound of her voice, and the movements she was making. They were diving him crazy! All he wanted to do was to grab her and kiss her right there on the sidewalk! But he remained out of sight as he listened to the words of his goddess.

"_It couldn't be any clearer-all I want is for you to be nearer."_

"_Closer to the heart that beats for you-Don't you know that I want-want-want ya!"_

"_Need you more than the air I'm breathing-So you better-better be believing You're the only one in this world-For this girl!"_

"_I want someone to Love! To give my everything! I just want to be with you, be with you baby!"_

"'_Cause If I had your love? I'd have everything, I just want to be with you, be with you baby, baby yeah!"_

Ulrich stood in one spot as Yumi started breaking out with the dance moves. She didn't have a clue to what she was doing, her body seemed to function without her knowing. She twirled and moved her body as if the music to the song was playing in her ears. Only did she stop when she noticed a certain blushing boy who looked horrified to be caught. "Ulrich! How long have you been standing there?" She stuttered blushing very deeply. "Um throughout the whole song." Ulrich blushed looking down, getting ready for the beating of his life. "You followed me? You heard me singing?" She was no longer red, but a pale and shade less white that had covered her whole face. "And dancing." Ulrich added with a wince. Yumi started to laugh. "Really, and did you enjoy the show?" She flirted before she could stop herself. Her body was doing that a lot lately. "Very." Ulrich blushed and looked down. "I mean you're a great singer, I've heard you sing before, but that was so carefree, so life giving that I was entranced, and had to follow you to hear more." His mouth was like a motor, It ran a mile a minute making him seem like more of a fool every second. "Thanks I think." Yumi blushed and walked towards him. "Yumi, I've been meaning to ask you. Where did you hear that song?" He asked giving her the Ulrich trade mark smile. Yumi smiled back and did what she had wanted to do so many times before. She placed her arms around his neck and said seductively, "Why do you want to know?" Ulrich seemed to loose his balance because he fell causing Yumi to collapse on top of him. "Um I'm sorry Ulrich, I didn't mean-"Ulrich silenced her by placing his lips on her. The sweet lips that he had been craving for every since he knew of her existence. He started to shake as he deepened the kiss by putting his hands on her waist pulling her closer, she sighed into his moth, and he laughed. "What?" asked pulling away from him. "I was just think." Ulrich smiled. "I want someone to love, someone to be my only love!" Ulrich mimicked her singing. She growled and punched him on the shoulder. "What?" Ulrich asked rubbing his shoulder confused. Yumi smiled and place her lips on his again. "Thank you for following me. Even if it's the last thing you'll ever do." She growled playfully. Ulrich acting scared jumped up and played. "On no, What are you going to do YUMI?" He asked. Yumi smiled and started to chase after him. "Come back here Stern, so I can kick your butt!" Yumi yelled. "You have to catch me Ishyama!" Ulrich yelled back to her. Yumi giggled and chased after Ulrich as they raced down the street and into a new future.

OMG I am so glad I did that! I thought it was cute, but it's up to you readers to decide!! I am a huge Yumi/Ulrich fan! And am proud to say that they ROCK!!! Happy trails, and don't forget to leave a review on your way out! See ya!!!


End file.
